Typical storage water heaters maintain a water temperature at a fixed setting throughout the day. Most homeowners, building or business owners, or other people in the general public can be unaware that the setting of the storage water heater can be changed or can be discouraged from trying to manipulate the setting without the aid of a professional due to various characteristics of the storage water heater such as where they are typically located within a building, the structure of the storage water heater itself, and the amount of energy that the water heater consumes. As such, water heaters typically run at the same, unchanged setting, which is one reason why storage water heaters have a high energy consumption and are one of the most costly appliances for a homeowner to run.